Team Infection
Team Infection is an upcoming Sonic Team created by Jaredthefox92, they are to be major antagonists who shall debut in The Viral Outbreak. These infected and mutated Meta-Mobians all have posses a specific power in the past and now their zombified mutant forms increase their individual powers ten fold! They only have one goal, to spread their plague across Mobius in revenge of what has been done to themselves. Members: Plag the Wolf A former convicted rapist,Roberto Sanches Martinez, A.K.A 'Plag' is a twisted, yet comical and dark humored wolf. As the government has sentenced him to rot in prison he thought he never would see the light of day, unfortunately for him a fate worse than death would eventually befall upon himself. Plag has mutated to become an Alpha Level 'infector', or a meta-Mobian zombie that is capable of infecting a host the fastest. One prick from one of his stingers or so much as a scratch or a bite and his victim could be helplessly assimilated in mere moments. Julie the Cat The first member of Team Infected to be mutated and quite possibly the 'queen' of the infection. Julie Robinson was a traitorous feline woman who sold highly classified governmental secrets to her own home country's enemies, and thus she was incarcerated on charges of treason. However, she was put through Project Social Butterfly, or for the governments privatly funded viral adaptive 'social' parasite bio-weapon research program. Nergl the Wolf: A notorious and psychotic murder, Samer 'Nergl' Mustafa was sentance to life in prison due to the own incompetance of the justice system. Instead of being exicuted for his sins he was instead given life in jail.When Julie broke out Plag she also used him by infecting him making him her second beta strained minion. Nergl is quite strong after keeping in shape in prison and is considered their 'power' type member, however what really makes him feared is not only his many protruding spikes that are capable of piercing flesh and even kevlar armor quite easily, but his enhanced and supernatural regenerative powers. History: These three criminals have all been fount guilty of their convictions and thus sentence to life behind bars. While members like Julie had a relatively shorter sentence than ones such as Plag or Nergl, none the less all three were put into a program that was far worse than they could ever imagine.The trio of criminals were placed in the 'Social Butterfly' project, or a bio-engineering eugenics program to be tested on criminals to produce superior social beings that could be placed under the control under the government as the perfect 'reformed' citizens. Each prisoner was subtly given 'medical treatment' in an isolated care unit after an injury or an aliment occurred with each one, while they were given proper medical care as would any other severely hurt prisoner, they were also injected with the viral parasite under the pretense that it would actually help them. With each prisoner sent back to a maximum security cell, over time the parasite had settled within each of their bodies. At first all three of the members shown some rather sporadic, yet subtle changes that normally would go unnoticed. Julie for instance became very emotional and ornery, while the other two appeared to be calm and in fact, sort of calmer than usual. While 'recovering from her procedure', miss Robinson began to mutate rapidly and the strain she was injected was mutating and adapting to her own emotions at an unprecidented pace. While two guards were sent down to the containment cell to try to calm her while the process was going on she suddenly mutated even further and the guards were forced to try to stun her with a stun rod. This didn't work however as Julie suddenly to their suprise sprouted long, sword like typped apendages from her backside.Upon seeing this both guards paniced and decided to shoot her with their guns instead, they deduced rather quickly that the door was reenforeced and that they couldn't just shoot her through the bulletproof glass. However, much to their shock and horror one of her long appendages was able to breach through the the reinforeced steel with a tremndious force. Sadly for one of the guards they guards they were jabbed and impaled by the apendage, rather than completely killing the man however Julie was suprisingly capable of injecting the virus into the man via the apendage thus turning him into her unwilling slave. Without a second thought, the now infected man took his armanment and fired upon the second soldier silencing him. Meanwhile the doctor in charge of monitoring the experiment from the control tower, Dr.Snider could only help but lockdown the cell block and call for help. Sadly for him Julie was released by the now zombified like minion as some of his neural memory was uncoroded. With his assitance she was able to make it to the other cell chambers and free both Marinez and Mustafa, but not before infection them as well. However, she this time unleahsed a sort of male Alpha like strain on both of the former convicted prisoners. She appeared to not want the human soldier to be her assistant, but apparently the only two people she could find that was suffering as much as she did. Soon both convicted criminals mutated in their own ways and she dubbed them both 'Plag', and 'Nergl'. Team Infection has now been formed. Team Infection's Theme: Category:Pure Evil Category:Mutants Category:Infected Characters Category:Viruses Category:Prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Villains Groups Category:Biohazardous Characters Category:Chaotic Evil